First Encounter
by hitomi-kun
Summary: Darien Myers had every little thing a man could ask for but then he starts having dreams that look more of a forgotten memory of his. To make matters worse, Serena Abegail Collier bumps into him and spills her latte on him.
1. Default Chapter

**First Encounter**

By: hitomikun

Note before reading:

_Italicized _words are the character's thoughts, ayt?

Disclaimer:

I am NOT a fan of plagiarism, ayt? If anyone out there has a similar story with the one you're about to read…it is PURELY by coincidence, ayt? Don't sue me…I'm an awfully poor college student…

And no…I do not – I repeat, DO NOT – own Sailormoon…but not for my lack of trying, that's for sure…the only thing that I DO own is the plot of this AU fic….nobody should steal it either…stealing is very BAD…enjoy…

Summary:

Darien Myers had every little thing a man could ask for; but then he starts having dreams that look more of a forgotten memory of his. To make matters worse, Serena Abegail Collier bumps into him one day and he ends up dumped with a cup of steaming hot espresso. From then on, a series of events occur that, somehow, always manage to bring them together. The question is, does Darien still think life is perfect with Serena at his side?

**Chapter 1: Vacation!**

They were playing what looked to be an endless game of tag. He, young as he was, held the power of the 'it' in his grubby hands and was apparently trying – albeit unsuccessfully – to grab hold of a girl who was all dressed up in a Sunday's dress composed of lace, frills and ribbons.

He was chasing a girl whose face he couldn't see despite the abundance of sunlight bouncing off of the waters of the little round fountain in the middle of the hidden gazebo he had discovered way back when he had decided to embark himself on an adventure towards the then unknown ancestral home that was his late grandfather's pride and joy.

A strong wind came and swept the little girl's skirt high up in the air, enough to cover his line of seeing. He stopped running and closed his eyes at the stinging sensation that he was beginning to feel due to the wind's velocity.

A second later, the wind stopped.

He opened his eyes and looked around him.

He was all alone.

The girl he had been chasing suddenly disappeared.

He woke up in cold sweat and swore unintelligibly.

He was dreaming.

Again.

It was the same dream.

Again.

Breathing harshly, Darien Myers blankly looked at the marbled ceiling of his room, a frown creasing his smooth forehead.

_:Man! What is it with me and that girl:_

He sighed loudly as he sat up in bed to contemplate once again, on the dream that he had been having ever since he was a mere boy of two.

He ran his hands through his jet black hair and sighed again.

_:I thought I was done with that…I guess that post hypnotic suggestion crap isn't permanent like my gramps thought it would be. I guess it ran outta juice after what? 18 years:_

A soft voice cut through his wandering mind, bringing him back to the present…and to the warm body of the young woman lying right next to him. "Darien?"

"I'm here, Beryl," he replied, laying a hand on top of the woman's smooth cheek to stroke it, while his other hand roamed across her exposed back.

He smiled at the soft purr that emanated from her lips as she arched her lithe body to his expert touch. He felt the weight of the bed shift as she brought her face close to his, unmindful of her nudity. "Mmmm, good morning," she said before she gave him a kiss that was neither gentle nor short.

"Morning," came his muffled reply, returning the kiss with great fervor, causing the woman to moan and wrap her arms around his neck while their tongues rubbed against each other intimately.

Feeling himself getting aroused, he grabbed a handful of her lovely behind and lifted her to sit astride his lap, never breaking their kiss all the while.

A few moments later, both of them broke away from each other to breathe in some badly needed air for their oxygen-starved lungs, their mouths swollen from the hot kiss they had just shared.

"Another one for the road?" he asked wickedly, pulling her body closer to his own, making her shiver in delight and anticipation.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer for yet another kiss. "I thought you'd never ask," she replied wantonly.

Entangling his fingers in her auburn curls, he deepened the kiss while slipping further and further into oblivion as thoughts about the girl in his dream were shoved to the back of his mind to give way to mind-bending rapture in the arms of Miss Beryl Thomas.

"SERENA!" her boss half-shouted at her from across the counsel table.

Eyes immediately opening, Serena Abegail Collier turned to her boss with a sleepy look on her face. "W-what? What? What! I'm awake!"

Cedric James could only stare at the girl in front of him in exasperation as he massaged his throbbing temples, trying to hold his temper in check – for both of their sakes.

_:This girl's giving me more grays than I deserve in a lifetime!_:

"Did you just hear what I said?" he asked of her tersely, slamming the folder he held in his hand on the mahogany table, causing Serena to jump in her seat.

Realizing her error, Serena blushed and found herself unable to meet the fiery gaze of the man who had been her boss for the past two years of her twenty-four year stay on earth. "I'm sorry, Cedie…" she drawled out apologetically, as she played with the blonde ends of the two buns atop her head; as she always did whenever she was feeling uncomfortable in a certain situation.

_:Something's wrong…: _Cedric realized with concern.

She only called him by that name when something was troubling her. Forgetting his irritation with her for the mean time, Cedric sighed again and walked along the edge of the table until he reached Serena's side. He put both of his hands on top of her shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. "What's the matter, princess?" he asked.

Serena put her hands on top of Cedric's and tried to reassure the man who had been somewhat of a father to her. "I'm fine…I just haven't been sleeping too good these past few days."

"You and me both, girlie." Cedric smiled. "That's weird, though. I didn't know insomnia was infectious in the 21st century."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Haha! Very funny, Cedie…" she said sarcastically. "Anyway, I'd like to apologize for what happened a while ago…I know I pissed you off," she said, casting an apprehensive glance at Cedric.

"The hell you did," he retorted. "I've never had to repeat myself four times to any of my subordinates before," he said with a chuckle.

He walked back to his chair and seated himself, leaning his elbows on the table as his gaze remained intent on Serena. "Why don't you take some time off? Go on a vacation or something."

She was about to open her mouth to protest that she didn't need a vacation when Cedric raised a hand to silence her.

"God knows how much you need a break form work. You've been working nonstop since the day I hired you. You've done so much for the company, kiddo. And for that, I'm grateful to have you here. But, it's time you took care of yourself for a change…besides, I can't abide having to work with zombies…what will the media think when they found out?"

He saw the impertinent look in her eyes whenever she was told to do something she didn't want to do and grimaced inwardly.

_:What a tough nut to crack:_

"Serena," he started. "I'm not telling you this because I'm your friend and I want what's best for you, ayt?" he clarified. "I'm your boss and this is a direct order…am I understood Miss Collier?"

He looked at her with a menacing gleam in his eyes as he continued, "You better take my advice before I give in to this maniacal urge I've been recently having to fire you cuter little butt and send you back home to your ma."

Serena sighed dolefully. "Yes, sir…" She smiled suddenly and looked at Cedric with a gleam of humor in her ocean blue eyes. "Can I call in on you from time to time to check on how things are going while I'm gone?"

Cedric could only let out a sigh of exasperation as he rolled his eyes with smile on his face. "Go and knock yourself out, kid."

hitomikun's notes:

O.o Here you have it, folks, the first installment…if you have any comments to make – be they negative, positive or whatever – please don't hesitate to inform me, ayt? Tell me your thoughts about whether I should continue this or not…PLEASE? You can even send me an email at _hitomikuneudoramail._com...I promise I won't flay you alive in a hot pile of coals…or even shishkebab ya…I can only do so much…please send in your reviews…I love reading reviews! Thanks for taking time to read this! . o.O


	2. Chapter 2

**First Encounter**

**Chapter 2**

By: hitomikun

Note before reading:

writing stuffare the character's thoughts, ayt?

I would like to thank all the people who have taken the time - not to mention courage - to read yet another one of Darien/Serena ficcies that people seem to go gaga over. It means a lot to this writer, trust me on this, ayt? Thanks also for the people who've reviewed...you know who you are. Arigatou!

Disclaimer:

I am NOT a fan of plagiarism, ayt? If anyone out there has a similar story with the one you're about to read…it is PURELY by coincidence, ayt? Don't sue me…I'm an awfully poor college student…

And no…I do not – I repeat, DO NOT – own Sailormoon…but not for my lack of trying, that's for sure…the only thing that I DO own is the plot of this AU fic….nobody should steal it either…stealing is very BAD…enjoy…

**Previously on Chapter 1:**

"Serena," he started. "I'm not telling you this because I'm your friend and I want what's best for you, ayt?" he clarified. "I'm your boss and this is a direct order…am I understood Miss Collier?"

He looked at her with a menacing gleam in his eyes as he continued, "You better take my advice before I give in to this maniacal urge I've been recently having to fire your cute little butt and send you back home to your ma."

Serena sighed dolefully. "Yes, sir…" She smiled suddenly and looked at Cedric with a gleam of humor in her ocean blue eyes. "Can I call in on you from time to time to check on how things are going while I'm gone?"

Cedric could only let out a sigh of exasperation as he rolled his eyes with smile on his face. "Go and knock yourself out, kid."

**Chapter 2: Not so Ordinary**

It was another ordinary day for an ordinary man.

Or so Darien had thought.

His ordinary day had ended the moment he had stepped out of his car and into the pedestrian lane…only to have a head-on collision with a woman loaded with cup of steaming hot espresso.

Glancing ruefully at the now wet part of his three piece suit, Darien muffled a silent curse while attempting to salvage what was left with a handkerchief he had tucked in his breast pocket.

:And to think today's just Monday: he thought with a grimace as he looked at the woman who bumped into him with contempt and distaste evident in his green eyes.

:What a way to start another week! I knew there was a reason Beryl wanted me to stay in bed.:

The woman he held in contempt reached out a hand to help him wipe the espresso off and stopped dead in her tracks at the cold glare Darien cruelly subjected her to.

"No, thank you," he said to her tersely. "I think you've done enough damage for one day." He turned his back on her and chose to ignore her as he continued wiping his suit.

* * *

"I am **so **sorry," Serena contritely told the man whom she had bumped into and clumsily spilled her espresso on. "I didn't realize where I was going," she added as an afterthought when said man turned his back on her.

"Well, you should have!" the man bit out over his shoulder. "You can't just expect people to clear the way for you when you go off daydreaming about God knows what. That's not the way the universe works, princess…" he placed a sarcastic tone on the last word to relay the fact that he thought of her as anything but.

:Some people just aren't content with a simple apology these days…:

She cringed internally at the murderous glare she received.

:I admit it was my fault but is it really necessary for him to go over board:

"…have I made myself clear, meatball head?"

"Huh?" She hadn't realized that he had spoken when she launched into another one of her internal conversations.

The guy opposite to her ground his teeth in sheer frustration and dropped his hands, abandoning the idea of resurrecting his suit. He turned around to pin Serena with his ice blue gaze. "I said, meatball head, can you possibly be **kind **enough to tell me where the nearest drycleaner is? I have a very important business meeting in–" he paused to look at his watch, " –15 minutes and I don't want to be late and wet."

:Meatball head Am i gearing right or did i just hear him call me meatball head:

It took Serena about 3.5 seconds before she could come up with a reply. "Who the hell are you to call me meatball head, buster!" she proclaimed indignantly, unaware of the baffled gazes passersby were casting their way. 

He pointed a finger at her. "Why, you of course." He looked around him before he continued. "Who else in this planet has a pair of meatballs stacked on top of their head, huh?"

"Why I oughta– " A red flush dominated Serena's features as she fought to keep her temper in check for both of their sakes.

She narrowed her eyes on him and tightened the reigns on her impending urge to box his ears till he was bloodied and she was satisfied.

:I've got three choices…ONE: I kick Mr. Arrogant's pathetic butt and walk away, TWO: I get Mr. Conceited what he wants and THEN kick his poor excuse of a butt, THREE: I sneakily undo his pants for all the world to see and cause him total annihilation slash humiliation..:

"Let's just forget the insult tossing, ayt? I **really**need to find a drycleaner ASAP if I want to keep my job, meatball head."

A blonde eyebrow rose. :That's it! I go with option number three:

"This is your fault, after all," he reminded her.

"Like I care about your job!" She bit out with dripping sarcasm.

He narrowed his gaze at her and crossed his arms despite the fact of his front suit being wet. "Well, you should, meatball head, don't you have a conscience or something or is a conscience something a meatball head like you is incapable of acquiring?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" With that said, she discarded the idea of undoing his pants and stalked off in the opposite direction instead

:Undoing his pants would be a difficult feat anyways and besides, he might think I'm a perv or something…UGH:

Darien sauntered after her. "Let's see how your conscience will feel when you find out that you've cost one man his one and only job just because said man happens to run VERY late on a VERY important meeting due to some MEATBALL HEAD'S insistence on not being called such, thus leading to the heart of the matter: meatball head not giving said man directions to the nearest drycleaner."

When he finished his little number, he had to fight to keep a straight face at the sight of her blank expression. "Come again?"

Darien could only sigh. "Just take me to the nearest drycleaner around here and I'll pretend this never happened, ayt? This **is** your fault, or have you forgotten?"

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" she apologized again. "What more do you want?"

"If everything could me made up for with a simple apology, what good are the police going to be?" He raised his hand in the air when he saw Serena open her mouth with another comeback. "Listen, I'm freezing in this suit and I have no intentions of getting hyperthermia and putting my future at risk." He smiled when he saw her eyes look at his midsection and turn away blushing at his double entendre.

"So, are you gonna help me, or not?" he asked her for the nth time that day.

"Wait just a sec…" She looked around her and searched for a nearby drycleaner.

She couldn't find any.

Aside from the fact that she had just moved into the city 3 months ago, she hadn't spent much time exploring in the great outdoors since she was always swamped with work, which makes her apartment absolutely useless due to the fact that she spends most of her time locked up in her office – which is practically more of a home than her apartment would ever be.

It's not her fault she didn't know which way was north or south in good old Tokyo, let alone a drycleaner in the middle of nowhere. Not to mention that she absolutely flunked geography way back in high school.

:Where's a map when I need one:

Serena might not know the locality very much but she did, however, know that they were standing just a couple of meters away from the apartment she was staying with a friend.

:I'm sure Mina'd be very proud of me. It's not everyday I bring a man home with me…heck , I never bring a man home with me; even if it's to clean him up.:

Serena looked at 'espresso guy' and forced herself not to laugh at his obvious discomfort at having been dumped with what was supposed to be her early morning beverage.

"I don't know any nearby," she started apologetically. "I'm not even sure if there **is **one around here." She snatched the handkerchief he had been using and snuffed it in her coat pocket. She proceeded to take hold of his hand and drag him towards her apartment. "But I do live near here, so maybe we can kill two birds with one stone. You," she added as she looked at him over her shoulder, "can clean yourself while I run your suit in the washing machine."

* * *

Darien let out a sigh of exasperation as he continued to let himself be dragged by the petite blonde towards her apartment.

:Why am I even making a big deal out of having my suit cleaned? I have a bunch of new ones in my office, for Pete's sake! Why do I need to go to her apartment, of all places:

Thinking on this, he let his eyes roam appreciatively over the blonde's form.

:Not bad.: he thought with a hint of naughtiness in his eyes at the sight of her long lean legs coming out from underneath her pink mini skirt.:Not bad at all…:

He stifled a chuckle at the sight of the two buns – meatballs; he preferred to call them – on top of her head; contradicting nicely to her mature figure, giving her a hint of childishness that he found quite endearing. He gazed in amazement at how fluidly she still managed to move as if the ends of those meatballs of hers were not a problem to her at all.

:How does she do it without stepping on them and knocking herself over:

He looked up and just in time to discern the name of the hotel she was taking him to and he held back a smile.

:This is a first time, that's for sure. I'm usually the one to drag women to places like these, not the other way around.:He let his eyes roam leisurely over her frame once again. :But then again, I'm not complaining now, am I:

hitomi-kun's notes:

O.o Will this turn into a lemon? Hmm…I was giving it some thought , actually and…NO, people, this will not be a lemon…unless I feel inspired enough to write one…hell, I can't even write another decent chapter…I'm having another episode of writer block, I'm afraid…but I WILL update soon…as soon as I have my muse again, that is…again, if you have any comments to make – be they negative, positive or whatever – please don't hesitate to inform me, ayt? Tell me your thoughts – I want to know how I'm doing so far…PLEASE? . o.O


	3. Chapter 3

**First Encounter**

**Chapter 3**

By: hitomi-kun

Note before reading:

_Italicized _words are the character's thoughts, ayt?

Disclaimer:

I am NOT a fan of plagiarism, ayt? If anyone out there has a similar story with the one you're about to read…it is PURELY by coincidence, ayt? Don't sue me…I'm an awfully poor college student…

And no…I do not – I repeat, DO NOT – own Sailormoon…but not for my lack of trying, that's for sure…the only thing that I DO own is the plot of this AU fic….nobody should steal it either…stealing is very BAD…enjoy…

**Previously on Chapter 2:**

He stifled a chuckle at the sight of the two buns – meatballs; he preferred to call them – on top of her head; contradicting nicely to her mature figure, giving her a hint of childishness that he found quite endearing. He gazed in amazement at how fluidly she still managed to move as if the ends of those meatballs of hers were not a problem to her at all.

_:How does she do it without stepping on them and knocking herself over:_

He looked up and just in time to read the name of the hotel she was taking him to and he held back a smile.

_:This is a first time, that's for sure. I'm usually the one dragging women to places like these, not the other way around.: _He let his eyes roam leisurely over her frame once again. _:But then again, I'm not complaining…:_

**Chapter 3: Going Up**

Serena bit the inside of her cheek and chastised herself for once again letting her mouth run away from her.

_:How come I always have to be the good Samaritan? Always willing to lend help even at my own expense.:_ she complained. _:Why can't I leave my brethren alone to clean up after themselves, literally:_

As she walked with Mr. Arrogant in tow towards the hotel where she was staying in, a thought suddenly occurred to her from out of the blue.

_:Shoot! My apartment's probably a mess; I'm sure good old Mina hasn't cleaned up yet after last night's wild party…I'm going to kill that Mina one of these days. No, better yet, I'd kick her out of there once and for all. Does she have any idea at all about how hard it is to live in an apartment with the uncanny resemblance of a vermin's grimy hovel:_

She sighed wistfully and acknowledged the hotel receptionist's cheery greeting with a subtle tilt of her head.

_:But then again, it's not as if we're going to do_ anything_, right? I just offered to wash his suit so I'll have a clean conscience and Mr. Arrogant here doesn't lose his job because of me. What could be so bad about that:_

She continued to drag him inside and across the main hall lobby towards the elevator. She finally let go of his hand and pressed the up button on the wall, still not turning her back to face him. She dusted invisible lint from her right shoulder and stopped suddenly upon the onslaught of yet another realization.

_:Oh. My. God. MINA! What if Mina's there and she sees me with Mr. Arrogant? She's never gonna let me live it down. Argh! I shouldn't have suggested he come here in the first place:_

Putting aside her present dilemma to the back of her head, Serena noted that her companion was in silent mode the whole time they were headed to their current location. With great reluctance, Serena gave in to the role of the commentator/tour guide. "My apartment's on the 13th floor. It's not much but it's all I can afford at the moment," she informed him.

When she didn't get a response in return, she decided to cut the useless chit-chat she was about to subject him to and just let him cook in silence for all she bloody cared.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow from the corner of her eye and jumped visibly when she heard the elevator announce its untimely arrival with an abrupt clang. The elevator doors parted in the middle to reveal an empty compartment.

"Great! Just great!" she mumbled quietly to herself as she got inside of the elevator.

_:Where have all the people gone!Why, of why arethey never around when you need them:_

* * *

Darien watched quietly as the woman got inside the elevator first and then glanced at his left and right side to make sure if there were still people who wanted to catch the elevator on their way up. Content that they weren't any, he stepped inside and leaned his 6'1 frame on the side opposite of her. In spite of himself, he was having fun just watching her reaction. A while ago, she was little Miss Decorum personified; acting so prim and proper towards him despite his treatment of her a while back. But looking at her now with her eyes darting here, there and everywhere in the elevator except at him, he was reminded of a cuckoo bird, for some unknown reason.

He glanced at his watch and grimaced. It was 8:45. He was 15 minutes (and counting) late for his meeting.

_:Well, that's it, then. I'll have to cancel the meeting.:_

Darien pulled out his mobile phone from his pocket and dialed Andrew's number, his P.A and best friend.

Andrewpicked it up on the third ring. "Dare! Where the hell are you man? The meeting started, like, 15 minutes ago!"

Darien smiled. "Drew,I can't attend the meeting today. Something came up and it's highly unlikely that I can just walk away from it. You'll have to take my place. I'll be coming in the office maybe late in the afternoon or something. When I turn up, you can brief me then, okay, Drew?"

A smirk on the other end of the line was heard. "Where are you off to now?"

"That's none of your business, Drew," he bit out, a little irritated that his best friend could see right through him so well.

A laugh. "Roger on that Dare. Let me know when you're on your way here, ayt? That wayI can have an excuse to get away from here."

"Okay. Oh, Drew? Before I forget, while you're conducting the meeting in my stead, I want you to have a talk with Mr. Takahashi regarding our exports in Japan. Tell him I smell something fishy that he isn't telling me. Make him sing like the canary he is, ayt?"

"Yes, boss."

"Also, Drew, please tell my secretary to cancel all my appointments and conference meetings for the entire day."

"Yes."

"Ciao."

Having done with his conversation, Darien browsed his phone for Beryl's number. As he waited for the latter to answer his call, he took off his jacket and tried to fold it as neatly as he could with the use of only one hand. When he failed to do so after two attempts, he gave up and merely folded it in half before draping it over his right shoulder. Finally, Beryl answered the phone with a sultry tone. "Hi darling! I wasn't expecting you'dcall."

Darien smiled. "Neither was I. Listen, something came up at work today." He looked at the woman across him and frowned at thepiercing gaze she was giving him.

A giggle could be heard on the other line. "I see."

"And I'm free until this afternoon."

"Go on," Beryl prompted huskily.

Darien cleared his throat at the sound of her voice and fanned his face with his free hand. _:Is it me or is it getting hot in here:_

"Would you like to get together for lunch? It's on me."

When he looked at the woman again, he noticed a look of disgust on her face.

_:What's her problem, anyway:_

"Just for lunch?" Beryl asked him coyly.

"No," he replied with a lilt in his voice.

"What, then?"

"We could go beyond lunch and do something fun," he told her with a glint in his eyes that was hard to miss. He turned to the woman again when he heard her hiss and say something about him being a typical man of this day and age.

A moment of silence and then a sigh on the other line. "You know where to find me, _anata_(1)."

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"I'll be waiting."

And then the connection ended.

He slid his phone back into his pocket and glared at the woman. "Is there something wrong with you, meatball head? Haven't you ever heard about right to privacy in this country?"

* * *

A blonde eyebrow raised itself. "Me? Oh, no. Of course not, I'm perfectly fine, thank you. To answer your question, yes. I have heard about the right to privacy in this country. But then, I'm not at all apprehensive about your rights," Serena told him snootily.

When he remained quiet after her initial insult, she let out a frustrated sigh and began to tap her foot impatiently as she looked up to see the light go from the 6th to 7th.

She turned to him then. "I thought your job was at stake here! How come you just cancelled going to the VERY important meeting you had like you own the company you work in?"

"That's because I do," he told her.

A blank look crossed Serena's features. "Huh?"

_:He has got to be kidding me:_

He sighed and explained to her. "Well, technically, I don't. After all, I'm just a CEO, which means I still have superiors to suck up to." He smiled smugly when he saw her jaw drop unceremoniously to her chest.

Serena closed her gaping mouth and tersely released a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

_:I should change his name to Mr. Braggart, instead of Mr. Arrogant! The nerve of this guy:_

Serena crossed her arms in front of her and rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

_:I'm in an elevator totally void of human beings; and to make matters worse, I'm stuck with the world's most conceited/perverted conversationalist:_ she sardonically thought.

Forcing herself to pull on her temper reigns a little bit more despite her thoughts of committing first degree murder on the ungrateful little snout people shouldn't call 'man', Serena closed her eyes against the visual stimulus that was really getting on her nerves and instructed herself to take in several deep breaths. She opened her eyes again just in time to see the light go from the 8th to the 9th button.

_:We're still on the 9th floor: _

She groaned inwardly. _:I never knew an elevator ride could take so long: _she thought despondently.

_:I'm starting to have this totally insane aversion to taking elevators. Next time, I'll take the stairs…:_

hitomi-kun's notes:

(1) _anata_ – kind of a Japanese endearment

So…guyz…how's my baby doing so far? Like it? Hate it? Tell me! Should I make any adjustments? WHAT! Give me your feedbacks, ayt? I'd really like to know how you think my fic is coming along so far. Thanks for reading!


End file.
